Dreams of Fantasy Parade
Dreams of Fantasy Parade, is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montreal which premiered on June, 8, 2030, as part of its 5th anniversary celebration. This parade replaced the former All-Stars Parade which had been running since the park opened in 2025. In June 2035, Disneyland Montreal will be celebrating its 10th anniversary. It is confirmed that All-Stars Parade would be replaced by a new parade called Funilation Parade Development A line of themed “storybook” will follow, each with its own exciting musical soundtrack and colorful cast of performers. Each storybook will feature the characters, story and music of a favorite Disney film. Parade Unit *'Music to Dreams': The parade opens with Tin Soldier, Ballerina and Bumble Boogie sitting on top of it with the Silly Symphony as the backdrop of the unit. This looks similar to the Opening Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. The float is lead by Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Daisy and Chip 'n' Dale. *'Dreams of Enchantment': Based on the 2010 animated film Tangled. A massive long ship on the high seas showcases Flynn Rider and Rapunzel and attached to the float are The Snuggly Duckling perform around the unit. This looks similar to the Beauty and the Beast Unit from Disneyland Park's Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *'Dreams of Laughter': Based on the 1940 animated film Pinocchio. The float features Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around Can-Can and Dutch puppet, and a performer in a Wind-Up bringing up the rear. Hanging behind the unit are Russian puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Russian puppets to perform bungee tricks. This looks similar to the Pinocchio Unit from Disneyland Park's Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. and The performers' costumes are the original Pinocchio Unit costumes from Disneyland Park's and Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams and Disney Once Upon a Dream Parade *'Dreams of Imagination': Based on the 1951 animated film Alice in Wonderland. It carries a live-action Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too!" The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of four Royal Marching Cards, the flowers is the giant wheel on a float similar to the Toy Story float of Disney Stars on Parade. This looks similar to the Alice In Wonderland Unit from Disneyland Park's Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. The performers' costumes are the original Alice In Wonderland Unit from Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade Disney Once Upon a Dream Parade. *'Dreams of Wonder': Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film Frozen. Anna and Elsa dsits on top of a giant ice made of snow, with Let it Go and For the First Time in Forever playing in the background. Snow float around Anna and Elsa. This unit also features Olaf and Kristoff. A giant Marshmallow puppet to "Let it Go". Black Ice Pearl dancers perform for the audience as well. A soft, dark instrumental version of "For the First Time in Forever" can also be heard during this sequence. This looks similar to the The Little Mermaid Unit from Disneyland Park's Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *'Dreams of Friendship': Based on the Disney and Pixar film Toy Story. The second highlight pays a dazzling tribute to children’s games. Buzz Lightyear’s rocket pulls an oversized truck in which Andy Daly has placed all his toys in carefree disarray, Woody, Jessie and the other toys celebrate true friendship and take us to infinity and beyond!, Little Green Men climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. The performers' costumes are the original Toy Story Unit from Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade Disney Once Upon a Dream Parade. *'Dreams of Adventure': Based on the 1967 and 1994 animated film The Lion King and The Jungle Book. Young Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hammock, a live-action Timon, Baloo, King Louis, Rafiki and Young Nala. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a life-sized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are four Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Flying Trapeze. This looks similar to the The Lion King Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *'Dreams of Happily Ever After': The great Disney storybook will close with a flourish with other Cinderella from Cinderella, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Jasmine from Aladdin and Tiana from The Princess and the Frog. as well as Suits of Armor, from the 1990 animated short film. The Prince and the Pauper. also perform on and around this unit along with the Jaq and Gus entertaining guests. Parade Stop Song- "Ever Ever After" from Walt Disney's Enchanted performed by Pentatonix Dancers dance with gold ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats (except Frozen unit), where the dancers dance with gold Snow Show facts * Show length: Approximately 35 minutes with three show stops * Theme song: "Remember the Dreams" / "Love is a Song" from Bambi * Show Stop Song: An upbeat version of "Ever Ever After" from Disney's Enchanted and performed by Pentatonix * Other Songs Featured: **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Piano Concerto No. 2, Allegro, Opus 102"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March" **'TANGLED UNIT:' ***''"I've Got a Dream" / "When Will My Life Begin" / "I See the Light"'' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"I've Got No Strings" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" / "Little Wooden Head"'' **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"All in the Golden Afternoon" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Alice in Wonderland" / "March of the Cards"'' **'FROZEN UNIT:' ***''"Let it Go" / "For the First Time in Forever"'' **'TOY STORY UNIT:' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me" '' **'LION KING AND JUNGLE BOOK UNIT:' ***''"Circle of Life" / "The Bare Necessities" / "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King"'' **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"A Whole New World"'' / "Once Upon a Dream" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "Ma Belle Evangeline" * Pre-Parade/Grand Marshal Song: "Journey to Imagination" from Mickey and the Magical Map. * Show Times and Information: Generally 1:30pm (Storybookland to Downtown Village). On hotter days, there are times where there will be only two show stops and reduced choreography. Gallery Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Opening.jpg|Concept Art for Opening Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Tangled.jpg|Concept Art for Tangled Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Pinocchio.jpg|Concept Art for Pinocchio Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Alice_in_Wonderland.jpg|Concept Art for Alice in Wonderland Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Frozen.jpg|Concept Art for Frozen Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Toy_Story.jpg|Concept Art for Toy Story Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_The_Lion_King_The_Jungle_Book.jpg|Concept Art for The Lion King and The Jungle Book Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Finale.jpg|Concept Art for Finale Unit See also * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams * Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade Trivia *This is the very first parade that features toy horses, following by Disney Stars on Parade at Disneyland Park (Paris) (in Toy Story Unit and Frozen Unit). Fun Facts about the Parade *Each float has a Storybook on similar to the Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade Disney Once Upon a Dream Parade. *The original (June, 2030) opening recording was voiced by award-winning actress America Ferrera. *There was a similarly titled parade at Hong Kong Disneyland called Flights of Fantasy Parade and ran from 2011. While they had similar names, both parades had a different soundtrack and theme *The original show stop was about three minutes long. It was cut down to two-and-a-half minutes for pacing. the full version was retained for use on the weekends during park opening rope drop. *During the two-and-a-half minute show stop, characters from each float wave golden banners (the Frozen unit uses golden snow and the The Lion King and The Jungle Book unit uses bird kites). Some floats also have acrobats, including, Pinocchio float, Alice in Wonderland float, Toy Story float and The Lion King and The Jungle Book float, that perform during the show stop. References Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Melody Time Category:Tangled Category:Pinocchio Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Frozen Category:Toy Story Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Aladdin Category:The Princess and the Frog